


A+ for the disguise

by fouxxes



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drunkenness, Multi, Underage Drinking, they're all in the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouxxes/pseuds/fouxxes
Summary: How did one get drunk at a broad daylight, at school, and that person is in charge of basically everything?





	A+ for the disguise

The whole school has never ever really have one day where the kids are all acting like they're 'normal'. Well, some of them are, but think of those people as the earphone always on their ears and phones on their hands and do not doing anything basically because of they're lazy kind of normal. But which group of pupils are we talking here? The  _crackheads_. No, they're not literally on cracks but they act like they are. You all know that person or even people in your class who says only a word and the class is filled with laughter, now imagine those people combined into a group. A whole mess, right? Damn bet it is.

And imagine, a lost trolley is at the school, for no exact reason. Yes, that trolley you usually use when you're at the supermarket. Functioning just right, but in this boys' hands just assume that trolley is wrecked already. 

How can it not? They put one person aka a victim inside the trolley, and push it like a madman down across the basketball field. The victim either should just accept the impact or jump off of the trolley. Most of them of course choose to jump out of it, but fortune doesn't come to everyone. A few has to bitterly hit the concrete and accept some bruises on their bodies. Though they're still keeping the smiles on their faces. Besides, it's all solely for fun, right? Despite the phone cameras are everywhere and people can easily see it through their Instagrams. 

As the bell rings, indicating that recess time is over. Everyone had their eyes on the 'victims', until the point where no one bats an eye to this boy.

Seungcheol is the name this boy was born with. Behind that leader-like look of him and the job he's having in the class as the person in charge, he's actually truly, madly, _insane_. What's the proof to it? Let's pull back the time to last night. No one really knows what made him pour a whole bottle of his dad's white wine into a bottle of mineral water and snuck it inside his bag. The school regulations clearly stated that no students shall drink, moreover, bring alcohol to school. This boy really is something. Now back to the present. Seungcheol is sitting there with his friend, Minkyung, who's way more sane than her pal. Seungcheol has his head rested on his arm as he tries not to let the alcohol devour his mind and body. What happened for real, actually, was Seungcheol did share the wine with his friends when they were messing around with that  _darn_ trolley, but they only drank a bit whereas Seungcheol literally drank almost all of them, leaving 1/3 of it.

"Cheol, you can't be this drunk..." Says Minkyung, biting back the laughter as she's looking at his almost drunk friend. Seungcheol says nothing back to her but he just groans. Soonyoung, who is sitting at Seungcheol's right, has been cracking for 5 minutes; he occasionally takes breaks, of course. No one has ever seen this side of drunk Seungcheol. 

Well, how to detect a drunk Seungcheol 101:  
1\. Boy becomes clingy. By clingy here, I mean literal clingy. Seungcheol has been linking his other arm around Soonyoung's tightly. A sober Seungcheol won't do that as he's trying to look 'charismatic'.  
2\. Pouts. Brows are furrowing. Puppy face.  
3\. Responds with subtle groans when people are talking to him.  
4\. Starts exposing people. The first poor person he exposes is Jisoo, who's revealed to poo in his pants when he was drunk with Seungcheol one day, and didn't admit that he was pooping. The next one is Wonwoo, but Seungcheol exposes him boringly, because Wonwoo didn't do anything humiliating other than caught sleeping on his chest with his bum raising up; well, Seungcheol rants about the moment he found out that Wonwoo threw up in the clogged sink which made the whole apartment smelled awful for a couple of days and lead to Seungcheol got scolded by his parents. The next victim, yeah, victim; is Seokmin. Everyone in the gang knows he can't drink or he would be 100% wasted. One night, he was invited to Seungcheol's apartment to have a night with the boys and Seungcheol had numerous bottles of alcohol and only 3 bottles of coke. Firstly, Seokmin only poured coke to his glass and added some when it started to run out. But he eventually ran out of coke, and perhaps a devil whispered to his ear and at last, Seokmin was drunk. Though he and no one would know that he's actually gay if it wasn't because of the alcohol; yes, it was a drunk confession, which later he confessed when he's completely sober. To whom did he confess to? None but Hong Jisoo. However, Seokmin has to swallow a bitter pill when Jisoo says he was actually having his eyes on Yoon Jeonghan.

"Don't look at me like that, Eunwoo, I know I'm handsome." Now Seungcheol has his head up with his chin on his palm, and has unlinked his arms with Soonyoung's.

Out of the blue, the teacher opens the door. Everyone was holding their breaths, they definitely don't want to put Seungcheol in trouble although he's in one already.

"I'm scheduled to teach here, right?" Says the teacher falsely.

"No, sir, you'll be teaching here after Biology, it's still Mrs. Lee's schedule." Says Minkyung.

"For real?" The teacher takes out the schedule paper he has in his pocket and squinting his eyes to study it. "Ah, you're right." He closes the door, the whole class lets out a relieved sigh once the door is closed.

"That was close," Mumbles Eunwoo. "Cheol I think it's better if you take some mints, just to neutralise your mouth and hopefully get rid of that alcohol smell." Seungcheol agrees to that idea but one thing; someone has to buy it for him, he's still having some vision issues. Thank god one of the kids has it.

Maybe the luck is in Seungcheol's favour, no teacher takes him in 'custody' for being drunk at school.

 _Wait, how about the bottle?_ Well, Seungcheol still has it in his bag, and he definitely will finish them all once he gets home...


End file.
